Asha Negi
| birthplace = Dehradun, Uttar Pradesh (Present day: Uttarakhand), India | residence = Mumbai, India | nationality = Indian | occupation = Actress Host Dancer | yearsactive = 2009–present | mother = Beena Negi | partner = Rithvik Dhanjani (2013–present) | height = | series = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 (2018) | entered = Day 1 | exit = Day 2 | status = Walked }} Asha Negi (born ) is an Indian television actress. She is recognised for her roles in the shows Pavitra Rishta as Purvi, Ek Mutthi Aasmaan as Kalpana, Kuch Toh Hai Tere Mere Darmiyaan as Koyal. She won the Indian dance reality show Nach Baliye 6 along with her partner Rithvik Dhanjani in 2014. Early life Negi was born and raised in Dehradun, Uttarakhand. In 2009, she was crowned Miss Uttarakhand 2009. She eventually moved to Mumbai to pursue an acting career. Career Debut Negi started her career as a model in 2009 after she won the title of Miss Uttarkhand 2009 during her college days. She appeared in various advertisements for companies and did many photo shoots. Later she auditioned for her first TV show in 2010 with the Star Plus popular show Sapnon Se Bhare Naina playing the role as Madhura. In 2011, Negi appeared on the Balaji Telefilms series Bade Achhe Lagte Hain, where she played the negative role Apeksha Malhotra. She has acknowledged the show as a great experience and has cited lead actress Sakshi Tanwar as her inspiration. Breakthrough (2011–2014) post leap in 2013.]] Her first main role was in 2011 when she was roped in to be a part in Zee TV's Pavitra Rishta, as the intelligent, beautiful and determined Purvi Desmukh, the adopted daughter of Archana Deskmukh (Ankita Lokhande). She has won the stellar performer of the year in Gold Awards and was awarded the popular favourite Jodi at Zee Rishtey awards with Rithvik. Negi has also won the Fresh Face Female at Indian Telly Awards. In November 2013, Negi participated in the popular dance couple reality show Nach Baliye 6 along with her partner Rithvik Dhanjani. They both were one of the entertaining contestants. In February 2014, they both became the winner of the dance show. In August 2014, Negi entered the Zee TV popular show Ek Mutthi Aasmaan. She played the role as Kalpana Raghav Singhania opposite Ashish Chaudhary. Negi made a small appearance in the &TV show Killerr Karaoke Atka Toh Latkah in March 2015. ''Khatron Ke Khiladi'' and further success (2015–present) Negi participated in the popular celebrity stunt based show Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi in 2015. She became one of the finalists on the show. She then appeared in the popular Ekta Kapoor show Kumkum Bhagya along with Rithvik Dhanjani reprising their roles in Pavitra Rishta. She also did an episodic appearance in Code Red. She also was a team member in Box Cricket League in Season 1 in 2015 along with Season 2 of BCL. Later, hosted the singing reality show Indian Idol in 2015. In November 2015, Negi was approached and finalised to replace Shritama Mukherjee in the Star Plus show Kuch Toh Hai Tere Mere Darmiyaan opposite Gautam Gupta and Ali Goni. .She has reprise role of gauravi in web series of alt balaji named baarish opposite sharman Joshi Other work and appearances Negi performed in many awards events and television shows. In March 2012, Negi appeared as Purvi in the special episode of Punar Vivah. In August 2012, she again performed for the 5th Boroplus Gold Awards along with Rithvik Dhanjani. Later she made a special appearance in two popular shows Hitler Didi and Sapne Suhane Ladakpan Ke. In the grand finale of Bigg Boss 6, Negi made a special appearance and performed in the Bigg Boss house along with Rati Pandey, Pooja Gaur and Rashami Desai. Later she performed at Zee Rishtey Awards 2013. In 2014, Negi performed with Rithvik at the Star Parivaar Awards 2014. Negi also did photo shoots for a television calendar in 2014 and 2016. In 2014, she made a guest appearance on Jamai Raja along with Sargun Mehta. Later she made another appearance in Kumkum Bhagya in 2015. Personal life Since 2013, Negi has been in a relationship with her Pavitra Rishta costar Rithvik Dhanjani. Television References External links * Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Dehradun Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:Nach Baliye winners Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants